until_dawn_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jessica (Fanon)
Jessica, known to her friends as Jess, is one of the eight main protagonists and a playable character in Until Dawn. She was voiced and motion captured by actress Meaghan Martin. Appearance Jessica has beige-blonde hair styled in two French braids tied with magenta hair ties. She usually wears a stone lilac casual parka jacket as the base, and under it, wears a purple top over a plain ivory-white undershirt. She has a medium bisque complexion. During the prologue, Jessica has short hair that is tied in pigtails and is clad in a olive green top and dark green skirt with jeans. She will undress into white undershirt, and jeans, and if Mike gets her phone, she has the option to strip into her underwear. Personality Described in the game as confident, trusting and irreverent, Jessica is a typical provocative young woman, who is quite brash in personality and dreams of being a model. Being a beautiful bottle-blonde with a mischievous nature, fun is Jessica's raison d'etre. She is typically laid back, flirty and playful, constantly giving nicknames and acting immature. However, once provoked, she can be quite defensive and fierce. She does seem to care deeply for animals, being shocked and upset after killing a bird and seeing the mauled deer. She is very open about her sexuality, flaunting the fact that she'll have sex with Mike, her boyfriend. Jessica reveals that she uses her seductive skills as a shield from her insecurities in a conversation with Mike. Until Dawn RS Involvement One Year Ago Jessica is first seen arguing with Sam about the impending prank on Beth. Sam tells Jessica, "Don't you guys think this is a little bit cruel?" to which Jessica replies, "C'mon, she deserves it." and notes that she is only orchestrating the prank to protect her friend, Emily. She, Ashley, Emily, Matt, and Mike head up to the guest room to wait for Hannah. She starts laughing as Hannah begins to take off her blouse and pops out at her with her other friends. She chases after Hannah down to the front door and calls after her as she flees. Chapter 1 A year later, Jessica returns to the lodge to commemorate the anniversary of Hannah and Beth's disappearances. After Jessica arrives, she waits for Mike in front of the mountain's cable car station. While waiting, Chris and Sam's car docks. The cable car's door is locked and Sam asks Jessica to let them out. Jess presses the button to unlock the door and is soon after teased by Chris, who can snatch a letter she's holding that's addressed to Mike (depending on whether or not Sam chose to look through his phone earlier). After either insisting he should return it, or informing him and Sam that she and Mike are now exclusive, Jessica will get the letter back and be left alone again at the station to continue waiting for Mike. Mike finally finds Jess and greets her by throwing a snowball, which prompts a friendly fight eventually causing Mike to fall on top of Jessica, giving her the choice to kiss him or hit him with a snowball. Chapter 2 They head up to the lodge and greet Ashley, Chris, Josh and Sam who have assembled themselves in the living room. They sit on the couch together and appear to begin to make out,. Soon after, Emily and Matt enter. Emily, being upset her former friend now has a relationship with her ex, provokes Jessica. Jessica, however, takes her own turns into insulting Emily back. Matt can choose to encourage or diffuse the argument. Josh tells them that if they can't get along then they should split up and makes Mike and Jessica to go to the guest cabin. After being kicked out of the lodge, the duo heads to the cabin to spend some time alone. While following the path, they discover that a fallen tree is blocking it. Unable to get up or around it, the two find another path leading into a cave. Mike falls into what turns out to be a small section of the mines. No matter what happens, both Jess and Mike will end up squeezing past the mine cart and walking through to the other side. While on their way out, they find a small, recently used camp (which is The Stranger's). When they finally get out of the mines, they find another fallen tree. This one is smaller, however, and Mike climbs on top of it. Mike teases her for not thinking of climbing over it sooner and throws a snowball at her. As she reaches down to get a snowball himself, Mike disappears from the top of the tree and screams in the distance. Chapter 3 A worried Jess climbs over the tree in search of Mike. After walking past a certain point, Mike will jump out and scare his girlfriend. She can either play it cool or take advantage of the revenge opportunities later on (spooking him with an old gas mask found in the abandoned shack). As they're nearing the cabin, they stumble upon a dying deer. If Mike chooses to kill the deer, Jess will be upset by all the gore. Either way, the deer's body is propelled backwards by an unknown force (which they believe is a bear), scaring the couple into running for the cabin. After reaching the cabin and calming down, Jessica asks Mike to make a fire for them. She also requests mood lighting and a blanket. Eventually she notices that her phone is missing. She wants to go outside and look for it (as she knows her parents will be upset with her since it's the 4th phone she's had this year alone), Mike then agrees to go look for it. Jess then has the option to strip for Mike, or stay inside and wait. When Mike enters and if Jess stripped, their relationship will go up. Mike then stands at the door, commenting on her figure, when an unknown force pulls Mike out the window. Chapter 4 If Jess chose to strip for Mike, she will quickly put on her t-shirt and jeans and grab the gun and go after Mike, resulting in a time penalty, making her take all the shortcuts. If Jess didn't strip, Jess immediately grabs the gun left in the lodge and chases after Mike through the woods. Depending on whether or not she takes the safe paths or the risky shortcuts, she can reach him at the old mine before he is killed, but regardless of the outcome the elevator he lies on collapses into the abyss and Jess will think that he is dead. Shortly after, she spots a figure further up the mineshaft and has a chance to get a shot off before following up. Once she climbs her way up she has another chance to shoot the mysterious figure, but will find out the gun has jammed and throws it away in favor of chasing the figure down, leading her to the Sanitorium. Chapter 5 Jess investigates the building to find The Stranger and clues about anything that can help her, and retrieves a machete stuck in a corpse. She finds the majority of the clues about what really happened in 1952 in the mines. Her curiosity can cause her to come across a bear trap, presumably set up by The Stranger. If the player goes to get a closer look and touch it, Jess will reach out to touch the hand, then quickly pulls her hand away and says, "Ew! Why did I even think of touching that? That's so disgusting!". As her search continues, she has the option to befriend one of the wolves that lives in the Sanitorium, who can help hper from time to time. This location is also where Jess finds the army jacket she wears throughout the other chapters. When Jess is in the deepest halls of the building, she moves a barrel aside to open a door behind it, which she must shoot the lock to access. Unfortunately, the barrel she moves is full of oil, and the sparks from the gunshot cause an explosion that Jess is barely able to escape from. Chapter 7 She reappears at the start of this chapter, either waking up Sam if she was knocked out and captured by the Psychopath or grabbing her ankle to get her attention as she is investigating The Psycho's lair, teaming up with her to find their friends. They quickly find Ashley and Chris, where they discover the true identity of the Psycho that has been chasing them. Once she discovers the Psycho is Josh, she is enraged at the possibility that he killed Mike, and so she pushes Josh, making him fall over, knocking him out. Soon after, Jess and Matt tie Josh up and march him out to the shed to prevent him from harming everyone else. Josh's deluded blubbers start to make Jess angry, provoking her to point a gun at Josh, which Matt can either knock out of her hand revealing that she didn't intend to actually shoot him, or berate Matt if she knocks out Josh with his stick. Matt tells Jess to head back to the lodge and keep an eye on everyone else while he stays with Josh for the night. Chapter 8 When Ashley comes back, she shows concern towards her, trying to comfort her. When the Stranger starts pounding at the door, she tells Matt to go answer it. When the Stranger starts talking about the Wendigo, Jess doubts all of his claims in hope of blaming him, but then flashes back to her previous mistaken encounters and remains quiet. After Matt and the Stranger leave to search for Josh, Jess and the other survivors hide in the safe room located in the basement. If Matt does not survive the journey, Jess will be there to try to console Emily when she witnesses his death. When she returns down to the basement safe room, she starts to panic and looks for any other exits in the building, as she does not want to stay in the room for fear of the Wendigos finding the survivors. She comes up with the idea of getting the cable car key off of Josh, but the rest of the survivors fear for her safety given Josh's disappearance, and if Ashley has survived up until this point, she suggests that he may have been taken down to the mines where she ended up after the fire tower incident. Once the survivors discover the Stranger's journal, Jess relays his knowledge of the 1950's incident to the others. Again, depending on Ashley's survival and if she was bit trying to escape, Emily will notice the bite on Ashley's shoulder and freak out due to assuming that the Wendigo's bites are infectious and that it will turn Ashley into one of the creatures. Jess reluctantly sides with Emily during this fight, and depending if Matt lived, she will give the gun to Matt. If he didn't, she will use the gun and has the tough decision of whether or not to shoot her. Shortly after making up her mind, Jess tells everyone to stay in the safe room as she goes off to the Sanatorium once more. If Matt doesn't shoot Ashley, she will say "I hope you made the right choice," before leaving. If Matt did shoot Ashley, Jess will be shocked, and slowly leave the room to the Sanatorium. Chapter 9 Jess arrives at the Sanatorium once again to search for Josh to obtain the cable car keys. At the Sanatorium, she finds more objects and evidence that reveal the true purpose of the Sanatorium: to store all of the Wendigos so that they do not escape into the wild and harm innocent people. She has various encounters with the Wendigos, and inadvertently releases several. Jess will attempt to fight off the Wendigos as they aggressively pursue her, and near the end, Sam arrives in time to attack and help finish off a flaming Wendigo before/after escaping the Sanatorium. Chapter 10 Jess and Sam continue their journey in the mines, where Jess deduces that the Wendigos from the 1950's incident must be at least 80 years old. It is here that they also have the opportunity to find Hannah's journal and figure out the truth of what really happened after the twins disappeared, as well as the mutilated corpses of recent Wendigo victims to their horror (the number can vary depending on how many of the survivors have been killed). Eventually, they manage to find Josh in his hallucinatory state, and Jess slaps him across the face to bring him back into reality. Since Josh was not physically or mentally prepared to climb out of the mines, Jess leaves by herself while Sam escorts Josh through the sewers. Jess climbs out of the mines and runs back to the lodge. When she gets to the lodge, she pleads with the other survivors, if there are any, to let her back in, but gets no response. Sam, having just escaped from the mines as well, appears behind her and tells her that they need to get into the lodge, causing Jess to break through the window with a rock. They travel to the basement to see if there are any survivors and are instantly greeted by Ashley, Emily, and Matt (if they survive, depending on the player 's decision) fleeing upstairs from wendigos in the basement. If the other survivors are all dead, Sam would spot the approaching Wendigos and flee with her out of the basement upstairs. Jess runs upstairs and finds everyone else frozen in their tracks. She looks up and sees that a multitude of wendigos including Hannah have broken into the lodge. If she moves at all, Hannah will pounce at the remaining survivors, injuring Sam in the process. The Wendigos then began fighting each other, causing a gas leak in the process. Sam and Jess notice the leak and non-verbally coordinate a plan to incinerate the lodge by switching on a broken light bulb to ignite the gas. After Sam breaks the lightbulb, any remaining survivors will flee the lodge one at a time, with Sam being the last person to escape. Jess can run to the light switch at any time, but doing so before Sam and any other survivor(s) flee the lodge will result in their deaths. To save Matt, she must yell to attract Hannah's attention as it patrolled near him. Throughout the sequence, failing to stay still at critical moments will result in Sam's death by impalement in the stomach. Regardless of the player's actions, Sam will always survive until the very end and can only die from Hannah in the lodge. As Sam runs to the switch (should this happen), a slow-motion sequence shows Hannah pouncing at another Wendigo who is lunging at Sam. After the lodge was exploded, and destroyed, the rangers, that Ashley radioed, will arrive and pick up any remaining survivors on Blackwood Mountains. Category:Fanon Category:Female